Good Boy
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Written for Week 3 of KakaSakuMonth; prompts include: Holding Hands & "This is all your fault." "I hope so." Sakura had always had a soft spot for things that were broken and incomplete, or seen as unworthy of attention. Feeding a stray dog at work was just one of those things in her nature. She had no idea how much it would change her life.


Sakura had always had a soft spot for things that were broken and incomplete, or seen as unworthy of attention. She mended her favorite shirt just to be able to wear it for another year. The jeans with the holes in them weren't trashy, just comfortable. So what if she held onto the same pair of sneakers for years? Just because they weren't currently in fashion didn't make them ratty. Yes, Sakura loved things given up by most, after all she was one of those things, wasn't she?

Her parents constantly fought with each other and there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps that was why she tried so hard all of her life. To get top marks at the Academy, to not let the bullying get to her and make friends. And not just make them, but keep them. She graduated top of her class and got accepted into an amazing pre-med program. And her boyfriend, the single love of her life since junior year of high school, was so proud of her. She had been and done everything expected of her and more. But a part of her still felt so empty, so broken, just like her family home. At least she was out on her own. Dealing with the fall out of her parents' divorce was easier when she didn't have to be there to witness it.

Sakura worked part time at a little cafe while going to college. Her friends stopped by often to say hello and get discounted food. She pessimistically wondered if she'd see them this often if they weren't getting anything out of it. But then one of her friends would crack a joke, or Sasuke would give her a quick peck on the cheek when he thought no one was looking, and that was enough for her. And that's how her life was: wake up, go to school, study, go to work, study, sleep and repeat. Day in and day out Sakura's life was routinely boring.

Until one Friday when she got off work to a soft drizzling rain. She had tucked a few leftover rolls into her purse, to eat while studying, and locked up for the night. A soft whimper caught her ear, and opening her umbrella, she walked around to the side of the building. Her emerald gaze swept along the alley, seeing nothing. She turned to leave when a shape emerged from the shadows.

The dog had its ears down, its tail wagging cautiously. Sakura knelt and held her hand out. "It's all right," she cooed. "I won't hurt you."

With its head bowed, but gaze locked on her, the dog came forward. She gasped as it approached, noticing the faint scar that bisected its left eye. The dog's nose was slightly chilled as it bumped her hand. She let it smell her and familiarize itself with her scent, as she didn't want to scare it. Now that it was closer she could tell he wasn't quite a puppy anymore. His body was large, if thin and lean. Its grey fur was wild and damp, and she smiled as it licked her hand. She pat his head gently and slowly in hopes to not startle him.

The dog leaned down and sniffed at her purse, and jerked back as she stood. "It's okay," she assured. She pulled out a handkerchief and opened it, revealing the bread inside. "It's not very nutritious, but you look hungry."

She ripped a chunk off and held it out in offering. She nearly sighed as the dog cocked its head to the side, as if doubting her friendly gesture. She took a bite out of it and then held it out to him again and this time, he took it. She smiled and patted him between his ears. She could feel the dog watching her as she walked over to the dumpster and fished out a broken-down cardboard box from the pile. She folded the flaps in on one side and then set the box up against the wall, under the awning by the delivery door.

"Here you go. At least this way you can stay dry, huh? You'll be more comfortable sleeping like this too, I think."

She tore off another piece of bread and gave it to him. Then she set the two remaining rolls inside the box. The dog sat beside her, partially under the umbrella as he observed the makeshift shelter. She held her hand out, this time getting approval much quicker. She rubbed him behind his ear. "You're a cute dog, I wish I knew what your name was or if you had an owner."

She frowned when she felt for a collar and found none. "Be a good boy, try and sleep, okay? I'll be back tomorrow."

Sakura stood and began to leave. When she glanced back, the dog was staring after her but made no move. She waved and then continued home. Her snack was gone, but at least she could keep an animal from going hungry.

When Sakura went to work next day she happily bounded around the corner of the cafe. The box had been taken and the dog was nowhere in sight. Her smile fell, but all she could do was shrug and continue on herself. The dog had seemed a bit distrusting of people, and she wondered how he got the scar on its face. No collar, no tag, just another stray.

And it was just another day for her, taking orders, making coffee, and serving food. She counted the till and set up the deposit before packing up a couple croissants and locking up. She was surprised to see the dog outside, and that it seemed happy to see her, its fluffy tail wagging. When she held out her hand he came over more willingly than he had the previous night. She scratched behind his ears and down the sides of his coat, giggling at how he almost seemed to smile

"They picked up all the boxes today, sorry boy. But I do have something yummy to share."

His head tilted to the side as he watched her open her bag. She offered him the bread and smiled when he took it. "I'll get some meat next time, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

And so the dog became part of her routine. School, work, and dog - friends and boyfriend in between. She never saw the dog during the evening, but he was always there waiting for her when she got off.

And then one night, just like any other night, after she'd fed him some chicken scraps and told him about her day - everything changed. She had said goodnight to the dog, as she always did, and began her walk home.

She had made it only a block up when an arm snaked around her from behind and dragged her between the buildings, kicking and screaming. Recalling her lessons, she stomped on his instep and rammed her elbow back into his stomach. As he let her go, she took the opportunity to drive the heel of her hand into his nose. The man covered his face on instinct which left the rest of him open and vulnerable, and she kicked him in the groin.

Sakura took a few hurried and shaky steps away when she was struck on the back of her head. Disoriented, Sakura came to on the ground, a man rummaging through her purse. As soon as she moved to sit up, the man extended his arm, a gun in hand.

"I thought you'd have something worth taking," he sneered as he tossed her bag away. His eyes landed on her and Sakura felt repulsed by the greedy way his gaze swept over her. He chuckled darkly. "But perhaps you do after all."

Sakura recoiled from his touch to her knee, panic rising as it went higher up on her thigh. "No!" she screamed.

There was a loud threatening growl and Sakura closed her eyes moments before the man yelled in pain. Surprise jerked her eyes back open and there was the dog standing between her and the man, its teeth sunk deep into his forearm.

Sakura stared on, ignoring the blood that was puddling on the ground, ignoring the pain and fear that twisted her attacker's features. All she could see was grey fur raised between squared shoulders. Over the weeks she had come to know the dog, she had never seen it so stiff and aggressive.

The man pulled and hit the dog on its head, but it refused to let him go. Another growl rumbled low in its chest. "Call off your dog," the man begged.

 _ _My dog?__

"You crazy bitch! Call him off!" A sharp yelp followed his outburst as the dog chomped on him again. "I'm sorry! I'll leave! I'll leave you alone, please!"

Sakura blinked, still not quite fully present in the situation, but she moved toward the animal who had saved her. She cautiously put her hand on his back. "It's okay, boy, let him go," she whispered.

The dog growled, its dark eye glancing to her, but immediately snapping back to the perpetrator as he tried to pull free.

Sakura rubbed behind his ear. "You did good, you saved me. Now let him go and we can go home. Okay, boy?"

The dog slowly opened his mouth, freeing the man, but his lips remained pulled back in a snarl - a warning. The man clenched his arm and sprang to his feet. He ran off without a second glance back at his partner still curled up in pain on the ground.

With the danger passed, Sakura let out a shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around the dog, hugging him to her. "Thank you," she mumbled into his fur over and over. She pulled away and took his face in her hands, examining him. "Are you all right? I'm sorry he hit you. I don't see any blood though... thank you, boy."

It seemed to wink his scarred eye and then lick her chin. She smiled at him and ruffled the fur by his shoulders. "All right. You're coming home with me."

Sakura was ambushed by Sasuke when she got home. __Don't you realize what time it is? Why are you so late? You could've called.__ And then… __What the hell is that? Is that a dog?!__

She reminded him about the dog she'd been feeding after work, told him with tears in her eyes about how he'd saved her when she was attacked. Sasuke hugged her, carding his fingers through her hair as he soothed her, and eyed the mutt sniffing around their apartment.

He let go of her and squatted in front of the dog, holding out his hand to it. "You saved her, huh? I owe you one, then. You seem okay… I guess."

The dog sniffed at his hand, but unlike bowing closer as he did with Sakura, he pulled back and cocked his head, regarding him with cautious eyes as if to return the sentiment.

Sasuke stood and ran his hand through his hair. "If he's staying, he needs a bath. He stinks, Sak."

She nodded as she wiped the remnants of her tears away. "All right, come on boy." She patted her thigh as she began down the hall.

"I didn't mean right now, it's late."

"After everything he's done for me, I think he deserves a bath. Get some sleep and I'll be in after a while."

Sasuke heaved a sigh, but she paid him no mind as she turned on the bathroom light. He followed after her and watched, amused, as she fought to get the dog into the tub. It was rather large and he was surprised when she managed to pick him up and get him in.

"What kind of dog do you think he is? He's very wolf-like, a Husky maybe?"

She shrugged as she got him all wet. "The markings don't quite match. Maybe something similar like a Malamute?"

"You should get him checked out. You never know what kind of diseases a stray could carry."

The dog shot him an unimpressed glare and Sakura giggled. "Don't take it personally."

"Come on, Sak, you know he doesn't understand a single word right?"

After Sakura finished bathing him, and getting quite the shower herself as he shook the water from his coat, she led him to the kitchen. She pulled a placemat down that Sasuke's little cousin used when visiting and set a bowl of water on it. She opened the fridge, unsure of what else she could give him. There was a bit of leftover beef so she chopped it up and set it next to the water.

"I'll have to buy you some proper dog food in the morning, but this will do for now." She rubbed his head, smirking at how he seemed to still be displeased at getting a bath. "I wish I knew what to call you."

"You mean it doesn't have a name?" Sasuke asked.

Both Sakura and the dog looked up at him as if they'd forgotten he was there. She shook her head and then looked down at him happily eating away. From beneath the food dish poked the characters for a __henohenomoheji__ and her eyes lit up. "Kakashi!"

The dog's head snapped up and Sasuke arched a brow at her. "Ka-kashi?"

She nodded as she massaged the dog's ears. "Do you like your name, Kakashi?"

She laughed as he seemed to reply by licking her enthusiastically on the face. "Okay, okay. Welcome home, Kakashi."

* * *

Weeks turned into a month, and then two, and Kakashi had settled into life with his new family. Sakura got him a collar and a name tag, and she'd brush his fur regularly. She took him on frequent walks and played with him. Sasuke did, too, but the dog never seemed to enjoy playing with him as much as with Sakura. She didn't quite understand why, and she chalked it up to the fact that they'd found each other and bonded first.

For a while that thought was sufficient enough. But then Kakashi would turn up his nose to food Sasuke offered him, and would walk away whenever he tried to pet him.

"The dog hates me," Sasuke commented one night as they went to bed.

"Maybe it's just a phase. I don't see how anyone could hate you."

He only hummed in thought, then kissed her deep, shutting the door.

But as time passed, Sakura wondered if there was more going on. Kakashi didn't want anything to do with Sasuke, and he began to position himself between them at every opportunity. Whenever Sakura gave Sasuke attention, Kakashi would plop his head down in her lap and nuzzle her free hand. And whenever Sasuke came home and found them playing, Kakashi would growl at him if he tried to interrupt.

And then one day as Sakura returned from a walk with Kakashi, there was a red-head woman waiting at the front door. Kakashi growled softly, loud enough for Sakura to barely hear. She tightened her hold on the leash. "Calm down."

She approached the front door. "Excuse me, hi."

The red-head spun around and pushed black-rimmed glasses up her nose. Her eyes narrowed a bit in Sakura's direction, but then she sighed. "I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong address," she muttered as she pulled out a piece of paper. "But the numbers match…"

"May I?"

Sakura took the paper, and her heart dropped. It was Sasuke's handwriting; she'd know it anywhere. On it was their address, with instructions to not be there until after 3 pm, and a… __heart__?

Sakura passed the paper back to her, trying to conceal the shock and pain. She had traded shifts with a girl at work; she'd wanted to surprise Sasuke since it was their anniversary. Instead, she was the one to receive a surprise.

"Um… you okay?" asked the strange woman.

Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, sorry, I… Sasuke's not home yet."

"Oh! So it is right! Thanks. Are you his neighbor or something?"

"Or something," she muttered before she felt a tug on the leash. Kakashi whined and then she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Karin! Glad you found it, babe!"

The red-head spun around, beaming in his direction. "Yeah, thanks to your neighbor! I thought I had the wrong place."

Sasuke froze, eyes wide, as he reached the top of the steps. "Sakura…"

Karin looked between them, realization dawning on her face. "Oh, shit."

Sakura felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, and she hated it. A velvety tongue passed over her knuckles and Kakashi's head bumped against her. It seemed to snap her into emergency flee mode. She stalked over to the door and fumbled with the keys as she unlocked it. She glanced over at Karin. "You can keep him."

"Sakura, wait-"

But Sasuke was cut off by a loud, throaty bark, Kakashi turning and baring his fangs before the door slammed shut.

Inside, Sakura turned both locks and then leaned back against the door. She cupped her hand over her mouth, anything to hold back the sobs beating at her chest. The door knob jiggled. "Come on, Sak."

She closed her eyes, pushing out the tears, but remained silent. __Fuck this, come on, let's get out of here__ she heard on the other side of the door.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, fingers clamped over her mouth as she leaned forward, her body trembling but no sound coming out. Kakashi sat there and stared at her, his ears twitching, until she finally gasped and jerked back upright.

Sakura couldn't fight it anymore; her chin quivered, more and more, pulling her bottom lip down until a cry escaped her. It was sharp and sudden, and behind it came another and another, forcing their way out the crack in her wall. She gulped for air as she slid down to the floor and drew her knees up to her chest. She felt her tears bleed into her pants and felt even more pathetic, and that in turn only made her cry more. Because she really was pathetic. She was never good enough for him, had never been good enough for anyone. Gods, she had been such a fool.

There was a soft whine to her side and then a nudge to her elbow, followed by another and another until she lifted her head. Sakura held Kakashi's stare with her own tear filled one and offered him a sad smile when he whined again. Then he burrowed his head under her arm, wedging himself in the open space. Sakura stroked his fur with shaky fingers, comforted by his presence.

"You're there for me again," she murmured before turning toward him and wrapping her other arm around him. Most dogs despises being hugged, and even if kakashi didn't like it, he didn't move. He was big and sturdy and fluffy and warm. And he was there for her. The tears began to fall again as she clutched at the thick fur at his neck as she couldn't hold back the sobs.

Kakashi just sat there and took it all, laying his head on her shoulder as her tears soaked his coat. They stayed like that for some time until Sakura regained some composure. It was already late in the evening, so she followed her routine and fed Kakashi. She didn't make dinner for herself; she had no appetite. When she didn't join him to eat, Kakashi abandoned his food and followed her to the bedroom.

She was crying again, this time with a photo in her hands. Why was she so stupid? How could he do this to her? He was supposed to love her, he told her as much. And she'd blindly believed in him. Angry, she threw the frame across the room, not so much as flinching as the wood broke and the glass shattered.

Sakura collapsed onto the bed and curled-up into a ball, hugging a pillow close. Only the pillow smelled too strongly of Sasuke so she tossed it off the bed. Growling and ripping caught her attention and she rolled over to see Kakashi destroying the pillow. She smiled bitterly and then whistled to get his attention. They'd never allowed him on the bed before, but since Sasuke was gone - and she had no intention of taking him back - she patted the bed beside her.

Kakashi jumped up onto the bed and groaned as he stretched out alongside her. She wrapped her arm around him, curling her hand around the crown of his head and began to stroke his ear. "I'm sorry," she muttered with a sniffle. "I can't believe that bastard was cheating on me!"

Kakashi huffed and she let out a weak laugh. "Though it's not that surprising, I guess. Everyone always leaves me. I have never been important to anyone. I mean it's pretty fucked up when my parents won't even call me. My best friend is also my worst enemy. And the person I've given all of myself to just doesn't want it anymore."

Kakashi whimpered and licked at the tears on her cheek. She wiped her face and then kissed him on the head. "I don't know why our paths crossed, but I'm so happy I have you. You'll never leave me, will you?"

His nose nudged against her neck and Sakura swiped more tears away. "You're a good boy," she said as she patted him. "I love you, Kakashi."

Sakura cried into the night - sometimes loud and sloppy, but mostly quiet and pitiful. Kakashi stayed there through it all as her heavy handed petting became lighter and slower, and she finally fell asleep. Kakashi watched her as soft snores bubbled forth, and then he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself in detest as sunlight broke through the window and splayed across her face. She yawned and instantly regretted it as her head pounded. Her eyes felt swollen and heavy so she decided not to open them right away. There was a light snoring beside her and she stroked the soft tufts of fluffy hair. Kakashi had stayed at her side all night, and she was thankful. She was... not petting fur as she stroked further down. No, whatever was beneath her hand was firm and smooth.

She forced her eyes opened and she turned her gaze down. All she saw at first was grey and she briefly thought she was losing her mind, until she pulled back. Beyond the grey sat a straight nose and strong jaw, lean shoulders, and sculpted torso. Her hand was held comfortably in his and when she tried to free it, he only squeezed her hand tighter.

This couldn't be happening. This was surely just a dream, right? It had to be. She fell asleep next to her __dog__ , not a man. Her heart raced as she poked the man on his head, again and again, a little harder each time. He twitched and grunted just like Kakashi, so maybe if this was a dream…

"Wake up, Kakashi. Outside!"

At the magic word, his eyes popped open and he sat up. "Outside? Let's go!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she yelped in surprise. She pushed herself away from him, all the way to the edge of the bed. The man cocked his head as he looked at her and then sighed. "Hurry up, I really have to pee."

And then for whatever reason, Sakura glanced down, and realized he was naked. She flushed in embarrassment and pushed back again only to fall off the bed. Sakura groaned and cradled her head and when she cracked her eyes open, it was to see the man with his hands hanging off the edge of the bed, staring down at her.

"Are you okay? Can you let me out to pee now?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, feeling flustered and quite stupid. "Just… use the bathroom."

"Bathroom?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she stood and rubbed at the temples of her head. "I don't remember what happened." She thought she did, but she must be missing a few hours of her life to be in this situation.

"What do you mean? We were crying and I comforted you. That is all."

 _ _That is all?__ "Okay… what's your name?"

He barked with laughter. "You named me, silly."

Her arms fell limp at her sides and she turned her surprised gaze to him. "Kakashi?!"

"Of course!"

She took a step closer to the bed and he sat back, watching her. His hair was the same shade of grey that his fur had been, and he had the same scar bisecting his left eye, __and__ he was wearing the same blue collar. No way. This was impossible!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Because you are supposed to be a dog! And... and well…"

She took his hands and held them up for him to see. His eyes widened. "Check out my paws!" Then he looked down at himself and touched his chest before trailing his hands down the length of his torso. "Wow…"

Sakura turned away as he stood up on the bed, and her face redeemed even more as she heard him say, "Oh, so that's what it looks like."

"Yeah, so please, if you have to go to the bathroom, please do so in the toilet."

Kakashi hopped down from the bed and then flexed his legs and toes. "This feels odd, but really nice. Hmmm, and I thought all those visions were just dreams," he muttered the last part to himself before the urge for relief became stronger. He darted off to the bathroom and Sakura sat on the edge of the bed - disbelief laced into every inch of her. This was insane.

A loud knock came pounding on the front door, followed by Sasuke's voice. "Sakura, open the door."

This could not be happening right now. She slapped the bed as she got up, and stormed out the bedroom. But she stopped in the hallway; she really didn't want to see him. "Go away!"

"Sak, please."

"I said go away! I don't want to see you."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"To your parents, your brother's, any single one of your friends and oh, I don't know, Karin's? I'm sure that's where you stayed last night!"

"Don't make me do this out here. Let me in."

There was a low growl behind her and Sakura turned to see Kakashi, in all his naked glory and not caring in the least. She put her hands on his chest to stop his advancement. "Please, stop."

She could see the anger more clearly in his eyes as he looked down at her, his lips twitching. "But it's that asshole."

"Yes, but-"

"Just say the word and I'll bite him, just like the last man that hurt you."

She held his gaze; how could he know that? Only she and Sasuke knew of that night… and the dog she supposed. Could this man really be -

"Are you talking to someone?" Sasuke asked before knocking again, and then the sound of keys jingled.

Sakura sighed as she looked back to the door. She faced Kakashi again. "Please, go back to the bedroom and let me take care of this."

"But he's-"

"He's not a threat. I'll call for you if I need your help. I promise."

Kakashi's eyes lost the edge of hardness around him as he looked to her. "I don't trust him."

"Please-"

"I tried warning you, from the time I smelled another being on him. I tried to keep you safe from him then…"

Realization swept over her. "That's why your behavior toward him... you knew." Her eyes glossed over with fresh tears. "Then, that means it's been going on for... a long time. How could I have been so stupid?"

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. "You are not stupid, you are just far too kind."

Sakura laughed, but the tears fell anyway. She stood there, dwarfed in his embrace, and too consumed by her feelings and the insane impossibility of it all to worry about anything else. This man really was Kakashi, wasn't he?

"Please stop crying," he murmured before he licked her cheek as he'd done last night - albeit in a much different form - and the front door wrenched open.

"Sakura, listen I-" Sasuke froze as he entered the apartment and caught sight of Sakura in the arms of a man - a very naked man. He watched as she turned in his embrace to face him. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Get your things and get out of my house," she replied, ignoring his question - because really how could she explain what happened and still be considered sane?

"What the hell? I'm gone one night and you shack up with this loser? And you want to be mad at me?!"

"At course I'm mad at you! You've been cheating on me for weeks!"

His expression faltered. "I can explain-"

"Did you think I wouldn't know? Or that because I'm __so in love with you__ that I'd just forgive you?!"

"Sakura-"

She stepped toward him, hands balled into tight fist. "And you had her come __here__ , to my home. Were you going to curl up together on __my__ couch? Fuck her in __my__ bed?"

Kakashi's stance widened, going light on his feet and ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Oh that's funny coming from you, especially when you've got a naked man standing behind you! Don't be such a hypocrite when you're acting like a whore!"

Kakashi growled and reared back when Sakura's hand went flying and slapped Sasuke across the face. Everything fell quiet as Sasuke stared at her in shock, cradling his cheek. Sakura stared back at him, anger flaring in her eyes even as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you," she admitted. "But I will not be a fool for you anymore. And if you __ever__ call me a whore again, I will break your jaw. Now get out."

Kakashi couldn't contain his happiness at the scene before him and he jumped up. "Yes!"

Sakura turned and regarded him with wide eyes that screamed __What are you doing?__ He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, popping his hip to the side as he reached up and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke huffed. "No decency. He's perfect for you."

"Shut up."

"I'll be back for my things," he commented as he turned to leave.

But Sakura stopped him. "Keys."

"Do what?"

"Give me the keys," she repeated.

His lip curled in a sneer. "I've got to get my things."

"I'll have it all ready for you in a few days. You are not coming back in here, ever. So give them to me, now."

Sasuke looked past her to Kakashi whose muscles flexed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Muttering to himself, he worked the keys off of the key chain. Instead of dropping them in Sakura's outstretched hand, he threw them at Kakashi. His brow furrowed when the man jumped to the side and caught the poorly thrown keys in his mouth.

With a shake of his head, he waved him off. "Hope you have more fun with her than I did."

Sakura bristled at his comment, but he ignored her and stalked out of the apartment. Sakura slammed the door behind him. "That __jerk!__ I don't care if he is an Uchiha, he has no right! Ugh!"

She was absolutely livid as she stormed by Kakashi. He followed after her back into the bedroom and watched as she pulled a suitcase from under the bed. She yanked open a dresser drawer and began to toss men's clothes inside. "That bastard!" she growled.

Even though she was a bit scary right now, and Kakashi felt he should be cautious, he liked seeing his owner this way best - honest and unrestrained. She kept wiping tears from her face as she packed, and he took a tentative step closer. "You did good."

She laughed humorlessly. "It doesn't feel like it."

He came closer as he asked, "Would you like to pet me?"

"Do what?"

"It always seems to make you feel better."

She threw her hands up and the air. "When you were a dog! How am I supposed to pet… that?" she asked, gesturing wildly to his body.

He looked down and shrugged. "That does pose a problem."

"You think? And why couldn't you have listened to me?" she snapped. "I told you to wait back here, and now Sasuke thinks…"

Kakashi tensed as he rolled his eyes. "The hell with what he thinks."

"The hell with..." she trailed off. "You're unbelievable! I know you're probably unaware of how this works, but I wouldn't put it past Sasuke to tell everyone. And __I'm__ going to have to deal with the fall out, not you. This is all your fault!"

"I hope so."

Sakura dropped the shirt in her hands. "How can you say that?"

"Would you rather I lie to you like everyone else? Because I can't, that's not in my nature." He stepped closer to her. "You shouldn't concern yourself with what he thinks of you, or what anyone else might if they're so easily swayed by his words. I know the real you, the person that stays up all night to study even after a long day at work. You're a person who takes care of her home and that people inside it even if they don't deserve it, even if they make you cry. You're a person who is loyal and hardworking. You are a person who can see beyond what's on the outside. You see beauty and potential where others see trash. You fed me that night after all. You are so kind and loving," he declared as he stopped in front of her.

Sakura smiled as he lifted his hand to her face and brushed the tears away. "Don't hide from who you really are. Embrace it, and show it to the world. The important ones will accept you, as you've done for me, and I for you."

Sakura crushed herself to his chest as she hugged him, her tears falling freely again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted a hand to the back of her head to stroke through her hair.

"You really are Kakashi. I don't understand it," she mumbled against his skin. "But… I'm really grateful. Thank you."

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against her head, and then he chuckled. He couldn't help it.

"What?" she inquired, peering up at him.

"Nothing, it's just... it's the first time I've gotten to pet you."

She laughed as she pulled free from him, and as she turned away her hand brushed against something soft and limp and she froze, internally screaming. __Hoh gods, please don't tell me I just touched his dick!__

She looked up at him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment, but Kakashi looked as indifferent as ever. He cocked his head, his eyes meeting hers with playful curiosity.

She coughed into her hand and took a step back. "We should um… probably find you some clothes."

TBC

A/N: A huge shout out to Natanije for the cute idea. Because, really, who wouldn't want to know how Sakura would react if her dog turned into a man, and Kakashi at that? This was so much fun to write and I can't wait to finish it off with part 2. Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed it, please let me know!


End file.
